


cigarette kisses

by tomiaoka



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomiaoka/pseuds/tomiaoka
Summary: you and levi, alone in a semi dark room. what else could possibly come from this?
Relationships: Levi & Reader
Kudos: 2





	cigarette kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! so i actually wrote this one shot a couple of months ago on tumblr but I'll just post it to ao3, see how it goes :p enjoy!! also AHHHHHHHHHHHHH this was a scenario i have had in my head for the longest time but it wasn’t until now i decided to publish the one of many ongoing scenarios that take over my head rent free. anyways i literally love levi to pieces he can step on me and also i did not edit this i literally just went blah blah and wrote this so yeah hope u enjoy!! p.s the most explicit ive ever written, i dont ever write smth fuelled w sexual tension but i had fun writing this!!

Levi stood by the open window in the empty room, the moonlight bathing upon his sharp features as he drags another puff from the cigarette deep into his lungs. The orange embers on the tip of his cigarette danced slowly in contrast with the darkroom, balanced between his long and slender fingers. I sighed as I made my way across the room to him while drinking him in with my eyes, his petite but muscular frame never fails to make my heart beat just a little bit faster.

He noticed my footsteps coming closer to him. As he turned around to face me, I grabbed ahold of his shoulder and the windowsill where he was resting his elbows and hauled myself onto the windowsill, my legs dangling on either side of him and our chests so close I can almost hear his heartbeat. I stared into those deep gray eyes that were usually so cold and lifeless, but around me, I noticed they sparked just the tiniest bit. I smiled softly at the thought, but I snapped back into reality when I felt the soft touch of Levi's hands resting on my waist. My eyes never felt his face, and as he noticed the slight widening of my eyes and the blush creeping up my neck, he couldn't help but let out a small smirk, with the cigarette now placed between his lips. He noticed the effect he was having on me with even the slightest movements, which propelled him to grip my waist tighter as his fingers slowly start massaging into my skin, and even though I am fully clothed, I felt the heat of his fingers.

My breath started to come out in ragged puffs as I was thoroughly enjoying the tender touch of his soft but firm hands on me.

But I wasn't going to let him have the last laugh.

My eyes lingered for a moment on his full lips before slowly making their way up to his face, letting my gaze bore into him. I noticed immediately how quickly his sparkling eyes clouded over and darkened as I could see him being taken over by lust. I let a sickly sweet smile envelop my face as I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to me, our chests now touching, and I could smell the slight cigarette breath he had. His breathing hitched as I tightened my legs around him while his arms fully snaked around my waist as he held me close.

Levi and I were the same height, but sitting on the windowsill added a couple of inches to my height, not only that, but the fact I have a long torso meant that I had to dip my head down slightly to look at him. I relished at his surprised face as I draped an arm around his shoulder, my fingers slowly making their way up into his soft hair as I made a firm tug on the back of his head, so he looked up at me. His hands were at the small of my back, gathering my blouse into his balled-up fists.

With my hand still in his hair, I used the other side to cup his face as I leaned closer to him, our breaths mingling. Levi took a sharp intake of breath as I softly grabbed the cigarette from between his lips with my teeth. As I pulled away, I felt his gaze on my lips as I tantalizingly used my tongue to shift the stick so that the orange tip ended up dangling outside of my mouth and not inside. I took away the hand that was cupping his face and held up the cigarette from between my fingers as I took a long drag, then while holding it in my lungs, I snubbed the smoke onto the side of the windowsill.

I watched as the last embers of the smoke died out before proceeding to throw it into the outside bin. I turned to face Levi as he looked at me with a slightly annoyed look on his face, pushing me to annoy him even more by proceeding to blow out slowly, his entire face shrouded with the plume of smoke. I grinned to myself as I saw the dark cloud of anger when the smoke cleared, and just as he was about to open his mouth and scold me, I tugged his hair again to look up at me as my lips came crashing down on his.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

We stayed there by the windowsill in each other's arms, hearts racing together, my face buried in the crook of his neck as the moon bid its farewell as the sun dragged its way into the sky, signalling a new day.


End file.
